paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Rita Nelson AKA Whisper
Whisper is a Assassin that appears in Season 2 of Black Arrow and The Great 8 She belongs to me, Charlie Tanner. Appearance Rita is a Black Furred/Blue eyed Female Wolf, she has a Athletic body build- she stands at about 5'6 feet tall. She wears various amounts of casual clothing when she's not on the job. from Collred shirts with Shorts and Jeans to Dresses and so on. When she is her Assassain Alias- Whisper, she wears different costumes for different occasions. But her Mains suit consists of a white Skin-Tight suit with a Black/white gloves and Black Combat boots. she has a Gun holster on each leg, with a Pistol in each holster, she has a Sniper Rifle strapped to her back as well. She wears the Skull of a Wolf over the top potion of her face to conceal her identity. this also puts fear into her enemies and targets. Personality Being an Assassin- Rita is a coldhearted person. She doesn't care about how other people feel, she doesn't show any mercy to anyone, and all she cares about is herself and money. She has a desire for executing certain people she doesn't like- Black Arrow being one. she rarely shows any affection to anyone. Rita also loves to see her enemies/Victims in pain- she gets quite the kick out of it, sometimes laughing at them, she's also very smart- predicting what her opponents next move is, calculating where to shoot a gun so it can hit it's target- and sometimes manipulating her enemies to turn on their friends- she's quite the adversary. Bio Rita grew up in Metropolis with her abusive father- she was an only child- her mother had died shotly after giving birth to Rita. Rita had been abused by her dad for many years- at age 10 she finally had enough. she killed the man by poisining his food, took all of his money- packed some clothing and left. She realized that she liked the feeling of killing.. years later when she was 15, she became a full-fledged Assassin-for-hire by the name of Whisper. She moved to Scarlet City, seeing that there were a group of heroes there with a big bounty on ther heads, she's been trying for awhile to kill them off- but, she enjoys almost having their heads for one moment and then letting them go- it's like a game of Cat and Mouse almost. Whisper still continues to be hired by anonymous clients to take out people and get paid for doing so... Abilities Whisper doesn't have powers, but she is capable of doing some incredible things- Enhanced Stamina and Running- She can run faster and longer than the average person. Advanced Acrobat- She's quite the acrobat, this comes in handly during combat. Accelerated Healing factor- Due to an experiment in a lab in Mexico, Rita is gifted with the ability to heal quicker than the regular person. Deadly Combat Skills- Thanks to her Trainig, Whisper learned some powerful and deadly combat skills, these moves can kiil the opponent. Pressure point knowledge- She studies the body regularly- so she knows where to strike her Opponents for the kill, she also knows where to apply pressure to stun the opponent. Weapons- Whisper knows how to use almost every weapon ot there, from Knives all the wasy to bombs. Stealth- She is excellent at being stealthy- it's almost like she's a ninja she's so quiet. More Coming soon. Affiliations *League of Assassins Crush Her Crush is Rian- a Greek Embodiment and ally of the Great 8. Trivia *In season two of the series- she's 18, in season 4 she's 22. *Her Rival is Black Arrow- she doesn't like her, but she enjoys fighting her. *She had a deadly rivalry with Jenna Vale she's a member of an enemy organization to the League of Assasins called the Blood Dragon Brotherhood.. they noth fight everytime they see each other.. Category:Villainess Category:Female Category:Wolf Category:Antagonist Category:Assassin Category:Teenager Category:Young Category:Skilled Category:Supervillains Category:Neutral Characters